


易损

by Sophieeeee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: Drunk Quill, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Wounds
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 一个失败的战损





	易损

Richard推开门的一瞬间听到了Rocket野性的吼叫，恍惚间以为自己不小心有触发了Rocket新制作的小机关。他熟练地缩着脖子等待火光与弹药碎片裹挟着气急败坏的Peter破门而出，所幸无事发生，除了不明物体擦着他的头盔拍在他身后的墙上炸成了碎片。随着房门打开屋内若干人等齐刷刷地看向访客，失去门板遮挡的Richard在如有实质的多重愤怒注视下无辜地耸了耸肩膀。

“一如既往地热情好客，嗯？”

“Rich！”嘹亮的呼唤从房间深处传来，声音的主人被挡在重重人影之后。Drax的手狠狠砸在了什么东西上面，接着柔情壮汉伸出自己壮硕的手指放在嘴上近乎肉麻地嘘了一声。

“安静，Quill。”

礼貌男孩Richard对着随便什么方向友好地挥了挥手：“我只是路过。”来看看Peter。他在心里补充道。

“那你可以继续上路了。”Rocket从堆得高高的箱子上轻盈跃下，架起胳膊带着比往日多上十倍的不耐烦说道，“我们正忙着。”

Richard对着改造浣熊因为炸毛而膨胀的体型挑了挑眉毛，并注意到对方手掌上红色湿润的痕迹。他找到自己在飞船上的专属沙发，发现那上面放着十分眼熟的物件——准确说是某人血迹斑斑的面具和某人不知为何烧得黑漆漆的枪，某人刮蹭得变形的靴子和某人短了半截的外套，甚至还有某人不久前刚在视频通话里炫耀的丑挂坠，如果Richard没有看错那尚存的些许布料的话。

这就已经超出了Richard假装没看见以明哲保身的范围之外了。

“伙计，Peter在——”

“Riiiiiiiiiich！”

凄厉尖锐的撞在新星的耳膜上，混合着金属撞在地上的声音，Gamora轻车熟路的咒骂，Rocket在暴怒中高高跃起。一阵兵荒马乱中Richard向噪音的方向转过身无意识地伸出双手接住了龙卷风般冲向自己的身影——熟悉的身形充实了他的双臂间的空间——他在冲击中往后连退三步，寰宇之心在他脑袋上干巴巴地说明：

“攻击物体：Peter Quill。”声音刻意地停顿了一下， “酒精含量超标。”

与此同时Rocket跳起来抱住了刚被宣布酒精含量超标的Peter Quill乱糟糟的脑袋大喊：“见鬼的Quill你给我躺下来！”

非常有帮助，寰宇之心，超级浣熊，谢谢你们。Richard躺在地上感受着Rocket在星爵身上蹦跳的弹力忍不住翻了个白眼。Peter的呻吟让他撑开自己的手掌不由自主地拍了拍对方的后背，然后他在湿乎乎的手感中皱起眉头。Richard瞄了眼没有被染红的手掌心叹了口气，Mantis在他的视线边缘向他露出了一个安抚但紧张兮兮的笑。

“有人打算给我解释一下是怎么回事吗？”他侧过脑袋看着无动于衷地围观这一切的Gamora，听到自己不抱希望地提出了一个卑微的疑问。

\---

“然后？”Richard握着Peter的手稍稍收紧，获得了星爵满意的嘟囔声。持续呼出糟糕酒精气味的Peter面朝新星侧躺着，恬不知耻地抱着人类的一只手大声地打呼噜，脑袋偶尔试图往柔软的枕头埋得更深一点。

“Riiiiiiiiii嗤——”Peter说着瞬间熄灭他心中怒火的甜蜜梦话，Phyla在他们身边咯咯笑着。

Richard分神为Peter只有睡着时才显得安静天真的表情眨了眨眼睛。

Rocket看着新星佝偻着腰的狼狈姿势嗤笑一声：“然后他不知怎么地自己撞人家刀口了。”

“不对，Rocket，”Phyla-Vell认真地纠正道，“星爵是去检查爆炸装置的。”

“我又没让他去！”Rocket扯着耳朵大喊，“我说了撤——离——”

Drax一巴掌把蹿上天花板的小火箭抓了下来，还顺手摸了摸他因为过激的情绪而直立的毛发：“没有人说这是你的问题，放轻松。”

“我没有内疚！”Rocket红色的眼睛将床边的人员挨个瞪过去然后指着Richard气急败坏地宣布，“现在既然傻子爵的专属保姆来了，我显然有更重要的事情要做。”

“我会照顾好他的，Rocket。”Richard故作善解人意地说道。

Rocket甩着尾巴跺着脚头也不回地走了，还顺便捞起角落里的两个酒瓶子把它们磕得咣当作响：“随便你！”

房间里一时安静下来——忽略星爵嘟嘟囔囔但意义不明的梦话。Richard在朋友们的注视下有些不自在地挪动了几下，Peter不满地收紧自己的双手，逼迫Richard向他的方向更靠近了一些。

“咳——”Richard艰难地压下脸上的温度，“所以伤员是怎么变成醉鬼的？”

“这本是来用来给他消毒的酒。”Gamora叉着腰翻了个白眼，“早知道我应该把他的手绑起来。”

“这太残忍了，”Drax不赞同地摇摇头，“折断就好了。”

“应该把Peter直接打晕了，反正他本来就快要神志不清。”Phyla提议道。

理智尚存的Mantis欲言又止。

“你们都出去吧，”Richard压下一声叹息，“我来看着他就好了。”

-

Peter模糊的意识里不断传来尖锐的疼痛，像是有人用Gamora刚保养的刀持续稳定地戳着他的大脑。他烦躁地呜咽一声，抵抗着身上的重量叛逆般想要转身。一只宽厚温暖的手在他的胳膊上来回摩挲着，然后在他的额角施加着不容忽视却恰到好处的压力。

真是个好人。他心想着，后脑勺忍不住向柔软舒适的触感探去。

他被带着翻了个身，右肩的酸胀一点点消散，轻柔的毯子拢住他的后背消除了短暂的寒冷和失落。他被拉入一个结实的怀抱里，那动作过于顺理成章，像是双脚踏在结实的平面上那样令他感到安稳，尤其考虑到他的脑子不知为何像是在失重环境里被迫做着圆周运动一样晕乎乎的。他空荡荡的胃部神奇般地翻滚着恶心与焦躁。额头的按摩仍在继续，带着几分他不能理解的承诺，粗糙的关节刮过额头和鬓角，有力的手指揉搓着后颈。Peter心满意足地发出闷哼，小腿蹭着干燥绵软的床垫小小地舒展自己的身体。

他的大腿嵌入一个合适的位置，接着被牢牢固定住。抱住他的人轻轻拍打着他的背部，在他的脸颊脖子和肩膀留下湿润的痕迹。

嘿，Rich会不高兴的。他心想。

“没关系，我保证他不会。”一个声音安抚他。

真的吗？因为你感觉就像Rich一样好。

Peter犹豫了一下，带着一丝丝愧疚还是决定收回自己正怡然自得地享受的大腿，他带着几分悲壮和自我感动向后抽身。背后的肌肉上蛛网般蔓延的疼痛让他忍不住皱眉。

他妈的怎么了？

“别动。我就是Richard。”Richard将他往怀里摁去，Peter几乎是兴高采烈地顺从了，他想说我知道，嘿，Richard，我怎么都不会认不出你的。Richard在他的耳边小声低喃着，“ Peter，你被捅了一刀还炸上天了，记得吗？”

Peter一时间陷入了自己在男朋友面前无意识犯蠢的懊悔和突然淹没神志的昨日重现之中。火光在他的神经骨髓上熊熊燃烧，火舌将他卷入炙热的漩涡中。撤离！Rocket在通讯频道里尖叫着，而他大喊着，我倒是想啊！Peter在疼痛中瑟缩起来。

“我想我宁愿忘掉。”Peter嘟囔着，将脑袋往Richard较为冰凉友好的体温上凑过去。

Richard隔着他的T恤在他的后背划着令人喟叹的圈，Peter渐渐放松下来，他任由Richard架着他懒洋洋的身体，脚丫子卷着软乎乎的毯子在床垫上来回拨拉着。

“你怎么来了？”Peter冲着Richard胸口的深色毛发小小打了个哈欠。

“路过，”Richard说，“我让寰宇之心带着我绕了一点点路。”

“真好，”Peter微微活动了一下肩膀，发出感激的叹息，“你应该多‘路过’几次，我也不是每次都这样状态不佳。”

他感到握在手臂上的手指收紧了一些。Peter闭上眼睛，疲惫在眼皮后蔓延，令他的眼球酸疼。他全身酸疼，每一块肌肉都死死扒住死里逃生后余留的惊恐不愿忘记。Richard的嘴唇在他的鼻梁上停留。这也许是一个保证，也许什么也不是。

\---

Peter在他的怀里哆嗦了一下，一个惊喘同时卡在他们的喉咙里不情不愿地被压下。Richard猛地睁开的眼睛扫进了些许金色的发丝。他意识到自己不知何时睡着了。星爵抿紧睡梦中无意识撅起的嘴唇，额头磨蹭着他的手臂，一只手抵着他的胸口向后屈伸，似乎是打算伸一个懒腰。

他连忙伸出一只手护住Peter的后背，尽管他知道Peter大概和他一样从未有机会等待伤口完全愈合再上战场的机会，所以他们理应都习惯这种疼痛。星爵长叹一口气，他睁开尚且泛着血丝的眼睛，完全清醒前他苍白的嘴唇已经勾起一个懒洋洋的笑容。

“我的枪什么时候跑到你的裤裆里了？”Peter向上抬了抬自己位置微妙的膝盖。

下身舒适的压力让Richard眯上了眼睛，他把额头靠在Peter的肩膀上，下身轻轻向前挺动。手指的抚摸由于隔着衣物显得若有若无，他偏过头看向那双被笑意点亮的眼睛。

“爱你。”Peter说。

Peter的嘴唇含住了他的，细细咬着他的下唇轻轻拉扯，像是小动物一样，在他的下巴和喉结上吮吸着发出细微的声响，喷洒在皮肤上的呼吸带来暖洋洋的触感。这样的星爵让他几乎忘记了对方战场上的破坏力。Peter脱下了自己的上衣，他的脸庞被衣物暂时遮挡又很快显露，胸口的伤疤藏在毛发之下，凸起的红点让Richard忍不住笑了起来。凉意灌进他们间骤然拉开的距离又很快被Peter身体的温度驱逐。Peter转过身趴在床上。不要随便把后背暴露，他们在战场上都坚守这一原则。Peter扭过脑袋示意Richard，他半拧的肌肉上裹着有些泛黄的绷带，一圈一圈，将伤口包裹得严严实实。

Richard握着他的腰，拇指在粗糙的绷带上细细抚摸着，想要摸索出伤口的形状。Peter像条鱼一样扭动着，费力地想要把裤子甩开，他向身后的人抛去一个气愤的眼神，似乎为自己难得的主动不被配合而有些恼羞成怒。

“你确定？”Richard的手在他后背凸起的骨架上，在后颈几乎快要淡去的划痕上，在腿侧密密麻麻的烧伤上抚摸着，用指腹记忆那些他不曾见证的血腥。

每一次，他心想，每一次的顺路拜访都是最后一次。

Peter埋在枕头里的脑袋胡乱点了点，大腿在混乱的床垫上小幅度移动着，他勃起的器官在床单上留下些许痕迹。Richard侧身躺下将一只脚跨在Peter的大腿之上，将爱人重新禁锢在怀中。他的一只手覆盖着Peter小腹之上的纱布，又被Peter抓过放在了自己苦苦等待的欲望之上。Peter的固执终于再一次赢得了胜利，而Richard的妥协为他换来了星爵喜悦的呻吟。他缓慢而坚定地向前移动，内心为Peter为他打开的顺从而颤抖。Peter没有像往日那样不耐烦地催促Richard，就连他的喘息也变得散漫而随性，他抚摸着自己的手也失去了主动制造快感的动力，反而插入Richard的指缝，压在自己的身上。

他们仿佛一个整体，在共同的身体的深处化解着所有的情绪。渴望，爱意，惶恐，祈求。他咬着Peter的肩头在Peter战栗的身体里陷入短暂的爆发，星爵压抑的抽泣伴随着他们搅紧的双腿和他手上近乎流血的指甲印子。Peter耗尽后散架般陷进床垫里，他的金发软塌塌地黏的额头后颈上，身体随着粗重的喘息微微舒展又缓缓塌陷。许久后他在Richard松垮的拥抱里转身，毯子从他的臀部滑落，又被Richard拾起盖在肩膀上。他的脸颊泛红，眼中闪着细碎的光芒，生机勃勃又倦意沉沉。

Richard调整着姿势直到Peter不再抗议那双想要放在他后背的双手。Peter的呼吸重新变得平缓，他们的鼻尖对着鼻尖，呼吸交缠在一起，嘴唇紧靠着嘴唇。

“少喝点酒，嗯？”Richard说。

 “疼。”

Peter的回答几乎难以捕捉，他闭上眼睛假装自己已经睡着了，而这大概是他能流露出的全部。Richard艰难地用一只手安抚地拍了拍Peter。他的喉咙因为许许多多的话语和念头而哽咽，他想自己也许该告诫Peter在战场上更加小心，也许他应该和Peter吵一架而不是冒着伤口开裂的风险和他做爱，也许他应该起身给Peter换药逼Peter洗澡，毕竟他现在是银河护卫队钦定的队长保姆。

“爱你。”最后他说。


End file.
